The Steele's Point in War
by Falloutcaleb
Summary: The war has been long and tiresome, so many ponies have fought and lost their lives and for what? This is the story of three unfortunate brothers who were pulled into this senseless war and their struggle to survive it. Rated M for violence and some gore


**A/N: Well howdy! Thank ya for reading my first fanfic! I'm looking for OCs for this story so if ya have an OC you'd like to see in the story just PM me and I'll do my best to get them in the story**

A blue mare could be seen sitting in trench. The old trench was dug deep into the chared ground, the sides held up by large pieces of timber. The mares pink eyes flew open at the sound of the enemies flack guns going off on the other side of barren land scape. Through the thick smog filled air she could see a pegasus flying through the sky the flack exploding around it as it flew as fast as it could for it's life. She could make out a blue and silver uniform similar to her own, except he wore a wrap around helmet with a gas mask.

Then the mare gasped in horror as a large piece of flack went off right next to the pegasus causing it to lose control and begin to crash, right toward the blue, pink maned and eyed mare

The mare ran down the trench and turned in horror as the pegasus hit the ground leaving a trail of feathers straight to the trench. Despite her fears she ran back to where the pegasus lay half buried in the ground, unmoving.

'Dear Luna.' Thought the mare as she reached out for the still pony.

At her touch the pegasus flinched and yelled in pain through its gas mask scaring the mare, making jerk her hoof back.

"Are you...okay?" She asked shakily as she once again reached out for the pony. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The pegasus didn't respond but the mare could hear faint mumbling coming from inside the gas mask of the pegasus. The mare nealed down and reached for the gask mask. The pegasus jerked back at first unsure of the mare's intention.

"It's okay, We'er on the same side." Said the mat comfortingly as she once again reached for the mask.

This time the pegasus didn't resist as he mare undid the clamps that attached the mask to the helmet and gently pulled the mask from his muzzle. Underneath was the face of stallion with dark blue eyes and black eyebrows. Though his vision was still blurred from his crash he could make out what appeared to be a mare in a uniform very similar to his.

"Who...who are you?" He asked through his moans of pain. His left wing and hind leg were killing him and his head was pounding accompanied with a horrible ringing in his ears.

"Evermore Nightshade." The mare replied gently as she looked for any wounds on the pegasus. She didn't like what she saw his wing looked broken and his left hind leg looked sprained. "Are you in any pain?" She asked smoothly

"Yeah, mind...helpin' me sit up?" Asked the pegasus as his vision finally began to clear and he finally got a good look at the pony who was helping him.

"Of course, what's your name and rank?" Asked Evermore as she helped him sit up, then pulled out a note book and pen from her medics saddle bag.

"Corporal Skybreaker Steele, do ya have any water?" He asked from his sitting position. He couldn't help but stare at the mare, there was something about her that he couldn't place.

"No, I'm sorry. Can I get your unit and service number?" Asked Evermore more focused on getting his information and addressing his wounds than anything else.

"5th flying cavalry, and my service number is 47431." Replied Skybreaker as he took off his helmet revealing his short cut black mane.

"Good, now tell me where your hurting." Ordered Evermore as she put the notepad back up and took off her saddle bag for easier access

"All over." He replied truthly in a great amount of pain. "Especially in ma left wing." He added

She turned him slightly to address the wing. It was defiantly broken.

"Hey, not that I'm ungrateful but why are you out here on your own?" Asked SkyBreaker through winces of horrible pain as Evermore gently put the broken wing in a splint and wrapped it tightly with military issues gaz.

"I got seperated from my squad." She replied as she pulled a large syringe from her bag and pulled the cap from the needle. "What were you doing flying alone over enemy lines?" She asked as she drove the needle painfully into the base of the wing. "Sorry." She added comfortingly

SkyBreaker winced at the sensation of the needle but felt the numbness instantly as it spread through out the limb. "Me and my flight were doing recon...and the others were shot down over enemy territory." He replied weakly.

"Okay, you hit the ground pretty hard so I'm gonna check for broken ribs." Said Evermore as she gently let him sit back again and moved infront of him to undo the buttons of his dark blue uniform.

From this new angle he was able to see her completely, and she was beautiful. "Okay." He said still in pain and still weak from his crash.

Once she had his coat unbuttoned she brought her hoof to his chest to his sides and felt for any give or listened for any signs of pain from her patient. After hearing or feeling nothing she rebuttoned his shirt and asked. "Can you stand?" She assledge

"I can try." He replied as he put his fore hooves on the ground in front of him. As soon as he did this he felt pain shoot up his left fore leg causing him to yell out in pain once again. "Can I get some help?" He asked through gritted teeth

Evermore nodded and stood up on her hind legs. She extended her hoof and he took it in his, then Evermore pulled him up onto his own hind legs.

"Thank ya kindly." said Skybreaker shakily.

Evermore was to busy to respond as she took a sling from her medical bag. "Your welcome." She said sweetly. "Now let's take care of that foreleg."

After they got his leg in the sling he asked. "What happens now?"

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review, I'd appreciate the feedback! Till next time Caleb out! **


End file.
